Doomstructor
UNDER EDITS! INCOMPLETE!! Background Doomstructor is the first being in existence that initiated the creation of the entire multiverse and the counterpart to Armageddroid. Created by Charisonic. Origin When there was just an empty blackness, with nothing but specks of energy floating in the seemingly infinite nothingness, two specks came together, and their combined power sprouted a physical form, the first being to ever exist, Doomstructor. He looked around and saw the little specks of energy, knowing what he had to do, he released an omnidirectional shockwave and detonated them all to form the multiverse, starting time itself along with it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful good: His main goal is to keep the multiverse out of the hands of Armageddroid and when it's safe, he prefers to watch his creation grow on its own, but should it begin to rely on him too much, he won't hesitate to erase it and start all over again. Name(s): '''Doomstructor, The original one, God, Allah, basically any monotheistic religion, he is that god. Any polytheistic religion gods are just shape-shifted Astroidians. '''Age: '''Older than the Multiverse, around 14 billion years old '''Height: '''Varies, but original height is about 1/10 of a universe '''Weight: '''Varies '''Eye Color: '''Whenever shape-shifted into another being with eyes, he always has one blue and one black eye, otherwise his core is a blue and black mix '''Hair Color: '''Whenever shape-shifted into a haired form, he has a red and black mixture of hair, otherwise N/A '''Birthplace: '''The Center of the Multiverse '''Date of Birth: N/A Classification: '''Astroidian '''Values: '''He only has one motive, to keep the multiverse out of the hands of Armageddroid '''Status: '''Alive-ish: While his physical form doesn't exist at the moment, his spiritual form lives on in any universal guardian Astroidian, and he can be reborn by the fusion of two Doomsday form universal guardians. '''Affiliation: '''Himself Combat Statistics Tier: 1-C to High 1-B''' Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection: 'Is able to use his energy to fire beams, blasts and any offensive energy attack, 'Flight, Super Strength, Shape-Shifting, Regeneration: 'Can regenerate perfectly and nearly instantaneously as long as he has energy to spare and at the very least one single molecule of his core remains undamaged, '''Creation: '''Is able to create literally anything in the multiverse that isn't himself or Armageddroid as well as bring back souls from the Afterlife to put back in their bodies, 'Teleportation: 'Can teleport anywhere in the multiverse and even to the afterlife, an infinite, indestructible dimension encapsulating the Multiverse that no living being apart from him and Armageddroid are able to enter and exit at will. 'Energy Absorption: 'Is able to absorb energy from any being or object weaker than him, '''Essence Splitting: '''He is able to split himself into two completely independent halves in order to rest until he is needed once again, at the moment the two halves are Distructinator and Distructination. '''Rebirth: '''If he somehow is able to be killed, or his two halves are killed, the heart can select two new guardians to accelerate their development and bring back Doomstructor if he is absolutely needed. '''Singularity: '''There is only one of him, no matter what; whenever he or Armageddroid are created, every timeline branch singles out into their respective pillars, creating only a maximum of 5 linear separate timelines where every decision is final, until both of them leave the multiverse, then they branch out again. 'Matter Manipulation (Quantum): 'He can change anything in the multiverse that isn't Armageddroid to make it become whatever he wants, 'Time Travel: 'Can hop into the past of any timeline in any universe 'Attack Potency: At the very least High multiverse level +: 'Can obliterate and re-create the entire multiverse, which consists of exactly 5,318,008 universes all with infinitely branching parallel timelines and planets, thousands of times over with as much fatigue as it takes to walk to the kitchen and back. 'Speed: Irrelevant but not Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immesurable-Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least High Multiverse Level+ to Hyperverse level Stamina: 'Nigh-Infinite: Fought Armageddroid for 1,000,000 years at full power, but still got exhausted by the end of the battle. 'Range: High Hyperversal: 'Can erase anything from existence in absolutely any timeline with literally just a thought. 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient: 'Knows everything about everything in the past and present of all timelines of the multiverse, but unable to know what's going on in the afterlife unless he is witnessing it himself and he is unable to see the future or even travel to it. '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to always be split and can only be re-born through two doomsday form guardians. Can be killed by weaker beings if they manage to kill his two halves and the heart of Astroidia. If the heart and his two halves are erased in all 5 timeline pillars, he is unable to escape the afterlife and will remain trapped there, powerless for all of eternity. '''Feats: ' * Literally began time and existence itself when he was born. * After the erasure of the multiverse during the final battle between Distructinator and Monstrous, Doomstructor was re-born for the second time and re-created it all perfectly, down to the last atom in the last timeline and bringing back the souls of the erased and wiping their spiritual memories to the moment before erasure. * Killed Armageddroid, the one being in existence who rivals his power, once and for all while they were both at their strongest. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Doomsday Devistator: His final attack, concentrating nearly all of his energy in one powerful beam, it is the only attack able to kill Armageddroid, or even himself * Dimensional hopping: He is able to travel back and forth from the afterlife to the living multiverse whenever he wishes * Timeline hopping: He can travel to the present or past of any timeline in any universe whenever he pleases as long as he didn't exist during that time period. * Timeline changing: He can change the way certain outcomes happened in the past, which doesn't cause another branch, but instead erases one pathway to guarantee the outcome of another. He cannot negate his own or Armageddroid's creation as they were born before time began. * Re-Creation: Already explained * Rebirth: Already explained Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * When he detonated the universes, a planet sized bubble formed around him, which was located in the very center of the multiverse. Anything in the center instantly has Type 1 immortality as long as they stay within it and if they die inside the center, their bodies become golden energy dust that infuses itself throughout the multiverse. * He has Type 1, 3, 8, and 10 immortality ** Type 1 is self explanatory ** So it type 3 ** Type 8 because even if he is killed somehow, as long as the Heart of Astrodia remains, he can be re-born. And if the heart is destroyed, but there is still a pair of universal guardians, he can still exist, and the guardians can create a new heart. ** Type 10 because if he is himself, not split in half, and if the heart is destroyed, the only being able to kill him is Armageddroid. (or you know, whatever other wacky character you guys come up with) * He has only ever been physically within the Multiverse 4 entire times: Once when he was created, second time when Lunarios and Solarion fused into him to fight Armageddroid the first time, third when Distructinator and Distructination had to fight Armageddroid, and a fourth to re-create the multiverse. He hasn't needed to be called since then. * When he was created, so was the afterlife, essentially acting as his own dimension, but as long as he's alive, he remains powerful, if he is truly dead, the guardians are gone and the heart is destroyed, then he is completely powerless, just another soul. The only way he can be brought back is if Armageddroid does it, but there is absolutely no way he will. Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction User Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users